disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
Kim Crawford
Kimberly "Kim" Crawford - A 14-year-old former member of the Black Dragons, who quit after her Sensei cheated to win a tournament. She's cool and beautiful without even having to work at it. She navigates through all social circles but is more comfortable being her own person. She is a great athlete and can go toe to toe with any boy in any sport. Trivia *Before the Wasabi Warriors, Kim used to be in the Black Dragons. *Kim is the captain of the Seaford pep squad *In the episode Wax on, Wax off, it is mentioned that Kim has a little sister *Kim used to have a huge crush on Teen pop sensation Ricky Weaver until the episode Ricky Weaver *It is hinted that Kim and Jack might get together in later episodes. About Kim is is currently a member of the Wasabi Warriors, head captain of the Seaford Pep Squad, and works for the school TV station as a reporter. She denies having a crush on Jack even though it's hinted, and shown that she does. She doesn't like it when people see her as just a pretty southern belle. In Wasabi Warriors, Kim passes Jack in the cafeteria tossing around an apple, but drops it. Jack saves it by catching it with his foot, and they introduce themselves. She then asks for her apple back and says he might see her around. During the fight between Jack and some Black Dragons, Kim waves at Jack when he jumped onto her table to get away from his opponents for the moment. At the pizza parlor, Kim talks to Jack about joining the Black Dragons, and even brings him back to her dojo, but he declines since he is bound by the Wasabi Code to stay at Bobby Wasabi. At the tournament, Kim was about to face Jack in the Distance Kick, but when a Black Dragon cheats by trying to breaking Jack's leg, Kim quits the Black Dragons, calling her sensei a cheater and a big baby. The next day, she arrives at Bobby Wasabi, catching Jack's apple with her foot when he almost drops it. She wants to enter Bobby Wasabi, but Jerry makes her take a test, which she easily passes by beating a bunch of dummies senseless. In Fat Chance, when Milton shows her, Jerry, and Eddie his 1st Place Spelling Bee Trophy, she says she has fillings bigger than it. On the way to Bobby Wasabi when Jack says he didn't know about the 600 Lbs. Janitor, Kim remembers he noticed when Donna's French Braid was moved from Right to Left, possibly hinting jealousy. She also proves that Bobby Wasabi's is like a Crazy Old Cat Lady's House when she opens a cupboard and an avalanche of junk floods out, plus a cat. When Milton brings a cake to the Janitor for saving his life, Kim thinks its sweet. At the cafeteria, Kim asks the Janitor to do his famous Nakamura Stomp, which he supplies, but then gets fired. While Nakamura is staying at the Dojo, they mention rotten pears and he thinks they're hiding pears from him, but Kim says, "There's no pears, darlin'". During the Sumo match, Kim warns Jack and Nakamura that the crowd is getting ugly waiting for the match, but then says they weren't pretty to begin with. In Dummy Dancing, Kim is seen at the Waxed Floor Races, and asks if Eddie had trouble getting the trays from Marge, but Marge didn't get payed enough to care. She then asks if Jerry should be in detention, but Jerry + Open Window = Flight Risk. When Milton takes his run, Kim stands at Jack's current record, which Milton easily passes. At the Dojo, when Jerry's hair turns pink, she jokes asking if he got a new bathrobe. The next day, Kim peps up the Girls' Basketball Team before they break through the banner, but when leads, she gets stuck because someone put glue all over it. When Eddie reveals he was blackmailed to prank them, she says she lost half an eyebrow for what he did to her. During the Flash drive Heist, Kim distracts the Mall Cop by making up some Karatelates (Karate + Pilates). She makes her breath like a dog, close her eyes, and do some really hard stretches. Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Wasabi Warriors Category:Teens Category:People Who Can Break A Board